<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wild Child by Kabaneri</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23840233">Wild Child</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabaneri/pseuds/Kabaneri'>Kabaneri</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What if...s [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Clones, Demons, Escape, Family, Gen, Human Experimentation, adopted by demons, au-ish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:13:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23840233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabaneri/pseuds/Kabaneri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An idea that popped into my mind and I had to write it. Basically, it's a bit of a what if story where the Illuminati hadn't stopped their experiments with the Elixir and one of the clones they used as test subjects survives and manages to escape.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What if...s [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1182860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wild Child</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A shame, indeed, to lose Section 13 like that. Years of research, lost! Gone! Thankfully, some of the idiots that had been there had brought some things as they ran away.</p><p>Dr. Fukushima, a middle-aged man with graying hair, grumbled as he re-read the list of today’s test subjects. All clones, easily replaceable and perfect for new drugs and methods to make the perfect body for Lucifer-sama!</p><p>“Good day, sir!” – his assistant, a woman with brown hair, saluted.</p><p>He just grumbled and looked over the subjects again, then frowned.</p><p>“Bring one of the younger ones. These are all teens or adults! I want to see how the new serum would react to a younger body and possibly observe development, if the subject survives, that is.”</p><p>“Yes, sir! Any preferences?” – she asked.</p><p>“Whatever you bring me. I just want one younger than 10.”</p><p>“Understood!”</p><p>She left the room and the doctor started working. He measured the dosage for ach test subject and wrote notes down on a notepad. Soon, his assistant came in, pushing a wheelchair with a small, limp child strapped to it. The boy could not have been more than 6, thin gown draped over the small pale body, the hair was blonde and short, the eyes were closed, dark circles around them but judging by its appearance, the doctor was sure they’d be green. Overall, the boy did not look well.</p><p>“One of Lucifer-sama’s clones, huh?” – he remarked.</p><p>“Yes. The staff were not happy when I suddenly requested a child but gave me this one. It is a bit sickly, has been for a long time, so they were a bit eager when I told them you had no other requirements than it being under 10.”</p><p>“Hmm… Maybe its weak constitution is a result of Lucifer-sama’s genes… Or it was a mistake during the cloning process… Either way, wheel him to the testing room and strap him to a table, I’ll come with the serum shortly.”</p><p>“Yes, sir.”</p><p>The boy was wheeled into a room that smelled strongly of cleaning chemicals. It was white, except a few dark blotches on the ceiling and some corners. There were heart monitors, two tables and other strange machines. The boy was lifted and strapped onto one of the tables, his top removed. Soon, the doctor came with a small cart full of syringes.</p><p>“Let’s begin the experiment.” – the doctor said as he put on gloves and face protector.</p><p>The assistant did the same, after all, quite a lot of their experiments ended up <em>gushing</em>.</p><p>“Record. We are using batch B-12 – C098 of the prototype Elixir. Subject is a young male, 6-year-old specimen. Weak constitution. Beginning injection.”</p><p>Dr. Fukushima then pierced the vein on the boy’s left hand and injected the Elixir. At first, nothing happened. They thought it was a success, that the boy’s body was assimilating the Elixir properly… Suddenly, the boy’s eyes shot open and it screamed, body jerking and spasming. The table shook and the straps strained. The boy’s eyes were bloodshot. He screamed and his jaw clamped shut with a loud CLACK, his body spasmed once more before it went limp a trickle of blood leaking from his mouth.</p><p>“Che! Another failure.” The doctor took a few notes “No breathing or pulse… Take it out and bring the next subject.”</p><p>…………………………...</p><p>The body of the boy was brought to a large room where failed experiments were put, to be dissected or just discarded. Soon, more bodies started coming in. Some, if not most were all bloody and only human-looking. A pile of corpses had started forming.</p><p>Something moved… a sound… heartbeat, a sudden gasp. The boy’s eyes suddenly shot open but now one of them looked like a cat’s. He scrambled and pulled himself from below the bodies of some older men. His eyes frantically scanned the area, scared, looking for a way out. He saw a vent a few steps away. He lunged at it with unstable hands, a bit disoriented, but managed to pull in open. He crawled in when he heard footsteps, so he closed it behind him and shuffled forward. Even with his small and thin body, it was a tight fit. He didn’t stop, not even when his arms and feet hurt, not even when his eyes were sore from squinting and itchy from all the dust. He didn’t even dare to sneeze. He was too afraid, too scared of the pain. He didn’t want to end like the others, he didn’t want to die!</p><p>Finally, a light! With difficulty he pushed forward and found himself near a forest. He looked around and ran as soon as he saw nobody, leaving the scary building behind. His feet hurt and were probably bleeding because of the stabbing pain he felt, but he continued on. The only thought running through his mind?</p><p>‘I HAVE to get AWAY!’</p><p>…………………………………………</p><p>It had been days since he ran away. He was cold, hungry, tired and lost. Only foliage surrounded him and it was starting to get dark. He sat under a tree and hugged his knees. He was shivering, as expected by someone only wearing a thin pair of pants, despite it being June.</p><p>There was a noise from the bushes and he leaped to his feet. A small Goblin poked its nose out and looked around. A few more followed it but the moment their eyes met the boy’s, they became defensive, started to hiss, puff up and try to be intimidating. The boy was confused but relaxed when he understood they were not going to attack him. He returned back to his spot and tried to warm himself. Slowly, the Goblins relaxed and the smallest one cautiously approached him. He didn’t know how to react. He’d never seen such strange creatures before, he hadn’t even interacted with the other children regularly due to his weak constitution. He slowly stretched his hand towards the Goblin and it sniffed it. Cautiously, he touched it and as soon as it leant in his touch, he started petting it. The bigger ones were more cautious but soon they were all over the boy, inspecting him.</p><p>It became dark, crickets chirped and light wind blew. Nestled in the roots of an old tree was a pile of Goblins and a boy.</p><p>=== 5 years later ===</p><p>Living with the Goblins was not that bad. It certainly was better than before, but sometimes he’d look at a family, laughing and playing, eating tasty-smelling food and he’d feel a bit envious. Tiny, the smallest Goblin had become a constant companion. Every time he went somewhere, be it to just scout the area, scavenge for food or cloth or even bathe, it was always with him. Recently, the family had migrated southward to pass the winter more easily. He was currently in an alley, scouting the area around their temporary nest. Tiny was snuggling and snoozing in the hood of the old coat he’d dug from a cardboard box. It was beginning to get a bit chilly but not enough to make him stay inside until they needed to go out for food.</p><p>The city they were in was HUGE! There were so many things to see! He’d never been in the area before so he was excited. He looked around, not bothered by the smell of trash after years of dumpster diving and scavenging for food. His too big sneakers flopped on the pavement as he walked. He avoided the main streets because, unlike the rest of his family, he could be seen. It hadn’t been nice being chased by the big men in suits when he’d been seen 2 years prior.</p><p>He looked around a corner and froze. On his left was a playground! He loved playgrounds. He could bring the others here late at night and swing on the swings, spin on the bars and even go sliding down!</p><p>Without noticing, he’d taken a few steps forward, stepping out of the corner.</p><p>“I am not a demon!” – someone screeched.</p><p>Before he could hide, something collided with his back and he fell forward. He looked back and there was a boy, around his age and better dressed. The boy’s eyes were puffy and leaking. It got off him and sniffed.</p><p>“Sorry…” – the boy looks at him, eyes widening.</p><p>Tiny had woken up from the jolt and was now on his head, hissing at the culprit behind the rude awakening.</p><p>He stood up, glared at the boy and hissed, then he ran back down the alley he came from.</p><p>……………………………….</p><p>The boy was persistent. It annoyed him. Every time he tried to go to the playground with Tiny, the boy was there. That boy was also looking for him. He knew that from the one time they saw each other and the boy ran towards him. Right now, he was a bit pissed. He had a successful run and managed to snag a fresh, albeit half-eaten donut and a box of noodles. He had been eating when that annoying boy had snuck up on him and cornered him. Tiny stood protectively on his shoulder but the boy obviously couldn’t see Tiny.</p><p>“I-I am sorry for bumping into you and I would like to apologize!” the boy rummaged through the bag he had and pulled a box that smelled so good it made his mouth water “I made this bento today and am giving it to you as a form of apology. I think you’d like some meat, well…” – the boy eyed his clothes.</p><p>He snatched the box and dug into the still slightly warm meal. Tiny also wanted some, so he tore a piece of meat and gave it to the Goblin.</p><p>“WHOAH! Where did that meat disappear?!”</p><p>He had forgotten that the boy was still there. He looked warily at the gawking boy, ready to defend himself and run if needed.</p><p>“T-That’s so cool! Do you like, have some magical mowers? Is there something invisible on your shoulder? Oh, I guess I haven’t introduced myself. I am Rin, Okumura Rin. What’s your name?” – Rin thrust his hand forward.</p><p>That surprised him, so he acted the way his family had taught him.</p><p>“RARGH!” – he took all the food and ran.</p><p>……………………………………………………….</p><p>Later that day Rin was having dinner with his brother and the others. His father came and sat down to have dinner.</p><p>“So, how was today, Rin? Did you have fun?” – Shiro asked.</p><p>“Yeah, I had! I finally met the boy I was looking for!”</p><p>“The one you bumped into?”</p><p>“Yeah! He was a lot cooler than I thought!” – Rin knew they wouldn’t believe him if he said he saw something invisible eat some of his bento, ho he didn’t say anything about it.</p><p>“So, what’s he like? What’s his name?”</p><p>“Oh, I guess he’d a bit wary.”</p><p>“Hmm… Understandable.” – his father muttered.</p><p>“But he’s cooler that I though! I introduced myself and asked for his name. He said Rakk. So that must be his name!”</p><p>“Must be? Why aren’t you sure?”</p><p>“Well, he hind of ran off after that.”</p><p>Yukio looked at Rin weirdly and Shiro just sighed, the other priests were unsure what to do.</p><p>“BUT! I wanna see him again! It would be sooo cool if we are friends and he may even show me some other cool things!”</p><p>“Haha… If you say so, just be careful, Rin. I don’t want you doing bad things because that, Rakk was it, kid told you to.”</p><p>“OK!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>